Dating the Giant
by Sayumi101
Summary: MurasakibaraxReader fluff. They started dating because she asked and he couldn't be bothered to swallow his snack fast enough to say no.


**Dating the Giant**

 **More Mura fluff. . Because I just can't resist.**

The both of you started dating because you asked and he couldn't be bothered to swallow his snack fast enough to say no. It took most of the student body by storm that Murasakibara Atsushi would even consider taking a girlfriend, more so that someone actually confessed. From the moment he entered Yosen and long back when he still attended Teiko, Murasakibara was an object of fangirling… from a rather safe distance. Given his perpetual appetite, childish demeanor and general indifference coupled with that insane height was enough to drive away all potential suitors. But here you were- this girl who seemed close to half a metre shorter than the purple haired giant- trailing after him as he made his way home from basketball practice.

He wasn't much different from his usual self, expression as uninterested as ever and hand fist deep in a packet of chips. You are vaguely aware of all the stares digging into your back but the triumph you feel is enough to keep that wide grin ever glued to your face. He doesn't pay much attention to you and strangely enough it doesn't bother you as much it should.

You are content with just this sign of acceptance and that he was walking just the slightest bit slower- possibly so you could catch up to his strides. Then again, it could always be that he was naturally sluggish and didn't walk fast at all. But like any other love-struck high school chick, you convinced yourself that the former was true.

You soon find out that Murasakibara Atsushi absolutely DOES NOT share… Not even an itty bitty bite of his sweet bean paste bun or a single measly pocky stick from his oversized bag or a single spec of rice from his bentou. But rather than be deterred by it, you let yourself find pleasure from supplying him with treats and watching the childish beam that flits across his face.

He didn't speak much, he wasn't motivated nor did he ever hold your hand. All you had was the title 'Murasakibara's girlfriend', and within time it seemed that most didn't even remember your actual name. Your dating him was a collection of compromises, of you altering yourself to fit into his life, working around his schedule, whims and tantrums.

What bothered you most was the height difference. You were short from most standards so when near the purple haired giant, you were practically a pixie. So you started eating more, stuffing your face with anything anyone said would make you grow taller than you already were. For a week or so the both of you were practically mirroring each other in your free time, eating and eating.

When you start sipping at a lone orange juice the next week at lunch he merely looks at you with a raised eyebrow. You look away, your pride refusing to admit that you'd gained weight. You fluff out the sweater more so that those purple eyes wouldn't notice. And for the first time ever you witness Murasakibara Atsushi setting a non-empty bag of treats aside. He unabashedly moves forwards and props his hands on your waist, thumbs at your stomach and his mouth forms an 'Oh'.

You punch him square in the nose. It wasn't strong enough to cause damage but the purple giant recoiled, a hurt pout on his face.

He fingers his nose gingerly and muttered about how you were mean to him. Even as you apologized he didn't seem to be paying attention as he continued sulking, muttering under his breath, his fingers unwrapping an onagiri roll.

You fall quiet; feeling crushed all of a sudden. Curse your needless reflexes. You open your mouth again, only to find your words stopped short by the onigiri pushed to your lips.

Serious purple orbs melted into yours, "I NEVER share," he muttered, the pout still on his face.

You nod at that, not knowing how to react.

"And you punched me."

You take the roll in your hands but doesn't pull away so you can't pull back and apologize again. You hope your eyes do the job for you and convey your regret.

"But since its (F/N)-chin I'll forgive you…this once."

You look on in shock; he's never added –chin to your name before… hell he'd never called you by your name before.

"So…just eat."

He retreated and took his seat about an arm's length away from you.

You smile at him softly, nibbling away at the onigiri, "Thank you."

"My nose hurts…"

"Sorry."

"Buy me lollipops…"

"Sure…" you pause, "Why lollipops?"

"Lollipops." He insists, refusing to give any explanation. Not that he'd even have one. It was probably just another of his whims.

"Lollipops." You confirm, nodding.

That evening you walk home, blushing profusely, tongue sucking on a green-apple lolly in your mouth, your right hand holding onto your bag and your left encased in a much larger and warmer hand.

You loved the feeling of his hand even if you thought your height difference made it rather awkward. But you didn't care.

Murasakibara looks over to you, flashing a happy grin as he sucks his purple grape candy.

You decide then and there that you loved lollipops and would buy them more often.

Thereafter Yosen high celebrated every Thursday as 'lollipop Thursday' wherein Murasakibara Atsushi miraculously transformed into a good boyfriend. Well, not really, but like the love-struck high school chick you were, you convinced yourself that they did.

 **This might develop into a series though. But it works as a standalone too. ^^ Let me what you think.**

 **Review if you can.**


End file.
